Zeo Thief
An unknown individual known as the "Zeo Thief" or "Zeo King" is the person responsible for the Zeo Rangers, including the Gold Ranger, losing their powers. They are allied with the Geometons and create monsters for them to use against the Hyper Rangers for unknown reasons. Personality The Zeo-Thief's motives and goals are relatively unknown, but he desired the Zeo Powers for his own use. He seems to be incredibly confident and was unconcerned with the ex-Zeo Rangers trying to stop him. Character History The Zeo Thief's early life is unknown, but they did become knowledgeable about the Zeo Crystal at some point after it was discarded in favor of the Turbo Powers by the Zeo Rangers. Eight years before the Hyper Charged rangers came together the Zeo Thief snuck into the former Power Chamber for the Turbo, Zeo, and Mighty Morphin Ranger teams. Finding the Zeo-Crystals, the Zeo-Thief attempted to take that power for themselves using a Zeonizer but found it impossible while the crystals energy was still linked to the original owners. Locating the Sword of Light, the Zeo Thief first found Trey of Triforia on his home planet, took him by surprise, and stole his Ranger powers. Returning to Earth, the new Gold Ranger tracked down Rocky Desantos, the Blue Zeo Ranger, and after a brief fight stole his powers as well, leaving the man unconscious. The now Dual-Ranger targeted Adam Park, the Green Zeo Ranger, Tanya Sloan, the Yellow Zeo Ranger, and Katherine Hillard, the Pink Zeo Ranger next, taking their powers as well and becoming the Quin-Zeo Ranger. Finally facing Tommy Oliver, who just got accepted by Reefside High School to be the Science teacher next year, the Zeo-Thief faced the Red Zeo Ranger but dominated the fight and stole his energy, causing Tommy to fall unconscious for several days, just like the other Zeo Rangers. Combining all the Zeo-Powers turned the Zeo-Thief into the White Zeo Ranger and started calling himself the Zeo King. He disappeared shortly thereafter, preparing for the inevitable confrontation with the world's Power Ranger teams. Nine years later, the Zeo-King observed the first fight between the Hyper Rangers and a Geometon monster, wondering aloud if Daniel Yost's team was up to the task and referring to the man by name. Ranger Powers - }} Abilities * Street Brawler - When the Zeo Thief fought the Zeo Rangers, he was noted to not be a fighter on par with them. He only won due to ambushing them or superior raw power. It is unknown if his skills have improved in the nine years since he took the Zeo-Powers. * Knowledge of Ranger History - The Zeo Thief seems aware of many artifacts unknown to the majority of Earth's inhabitants, and could recognize the Zeo Crystal and Sword of Light upon seeing them. He also knew how the Zeo Rangers tended to Morph and the stances needed to activate the Zeonizers. Trivia The Zeo Thief is the most powerful Ranger in history, easily outclassing entire teams of Rangers by himself. Category:Evil Rangers Category:Gold Ranger Category:Red Ranger Category:Blue Ranger Category:Green Ranger Category:Pink Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:White Ranger Category:Villains